Chocobos Mob
The''' Chocobos''' was formed by a Starsky splinter group. First Chocobo assumed dominance along with her brothe BJ became the dominant male. In mid-2011 BJ left the group and EJ, the last of the Starsky males, assumed the role of dominant male. A year later all the adult males including EJ dispersed to the Sioux, while the resident males came to the Chocobos with Lago taking dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first form Chocobo, the oldest females, took dominance. Her older brother BJ became the dominant male till he left the mob in June 2011. The last Starsky male EJ established dominance beside his sister. In June 2012, the Chocobos and Sioux switched males with Lago becoming the first unrelated dominant male. In mid 2013 Chocobo disappeared for two days and was later found dead. Her daughter Marlene became the dominant female after her. Current Members The Chocobos have 22 members as of August 2014. Merlene (VCOF010) Dominant Female Lago (VSXM008) Dominant Male Shift (VSXM024) Squall (VCOM020) Rinoa (VCOF021) Irvine (VCOM022) Ultimecia (VCOP023) Seifer (VCOP024) Selphie (VCOP025) Zell (VCOM026) Luguna (VCOM027) Kiros (VCOM028) Ward (VCOM029) Edea (VCOF030) Ellone (VCOF031) Adel (VCOF032) Angela (VCOF034) Trabia (VCOF035) VCOF036 VCOM037 VCOP038 VCOP040 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Chocobos. Chocobo (VSKF031) BJ (VSKM009) DJ (VSKM010) JC (VSKM015) KC (VSKF016) AJ (VSKM017) DW (VSKF018) TJ (VSKM019) EJ (VSKM020) Bunny (VSKF039) Batty (VSKF040) Kubu (VVM076) Cloud (VCOM001) Aerith (VCOF002) Sephiroth (VCOM003) Zack (VCOM004) Tifa (VCOM005) Yuffie (VCOF006) Vincent (VCOM007) Cid (VCOM008) Barret (VCOM009) Merlene (VCOF010) Hope (VCOF011) Sazh (VCOM012) Lightning (VCOF013) Snow (VCOM014) Oerda (VCOF015) Vaan (VCOM016) Balthier (VCOM017) Fran (VCOF018) Lago (VSXM008) Shift (VSXM024) Soulero (VSXM027) Marbury (VSXM028) Japillow (VSXM030) Blitz (VSXM031) Quistis (VCOF019) Squall (VCOM020) Rinoa (VCOF021) Irvine (VCOM022) Ultimecia (VCOP023) Seifer (VCOP024) Selphie (VCOP025) Zell (VOCM026) Luguna (VCOM027) Kiros (VCOM028) Ward (VCOM029) Edea (VCOF030) Ellone (VCOF031) Adel (VCOF032) VCOP033 Angela (VCOF034) Trabia (VCOF035) Rivals The Chocobo's main rivals are the Thermopylae Mob. Their other rivals are the Lemurs and Sioux. History March 2010: Chocobo, Batty, and Bunny were evicted but the females weren't followed. April 2010: BJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ joined Chocobo, KC, DW, Batty, and Bunny. Chocobo became the dominant female. May 2010: '''BJ became the dominant male. BJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ went roving. '''June 2010: BJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ went roving. July 2010: Chocobo was pregnant. KC, DW, Batty and Bunny were evicted. August 2010: '''Chocobo gave birth to Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth and Zack. '''September 2010: '''Two encounters with Thermopylae. '''October 2010: '''BJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ went roving. Bunny aborted. '''November 2010: Chocobo was pregnant. KC, DW, Batty and Bunny were evicted. BJ went roving. December 2010: Chocobo gave birth to Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent. Janaury 2010: DW was pregnant. BJ, DJ, JC and TJ went roving. February 2011: '''DW lost her litter. Bunny was pregnant. DJ, AJ, JC and TJ went roving. '''March 2011: '''Bunny aborted. Chocobo was pregnant. KC, DW, Batty and Bunny were evicted. '''April 2011: Chocobo gave birth to Cid, Barret and Merlene. May 2011: '''BJ, DJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ went roving. '''June 2011: BJ, DJ, JC, AJ and TJ left the group and formed the Lemurs. EJ became the new dominant male. July 2011: '''Two encounters with Lemurs. '''August 2011: KC was pregnant. Two encounters with Sioux and one with Thermopylae. September 2011: 'Chocobo was pregnant. KC and DW aborted. KC, DW, Bunny and Batty were evicted. '''October 2011: '''Chocobo gave birth to Hope, Sazh, Lightning, Snow and Oerda. '''November 2011: '''One encounter with Sioux and Thermopylae. '''December 2011: ' DW was pregnant. EJ, Cloud, Sephiroph and Zack went roving. '''Janaury 2012: DW lost her litter. EJ, Cloud, Sephiroph and Zack went roving. Febuary 2012: '''Chocobo was pregnant. KC, DW, Bunny and Batty were evicted. EJ, Cloud, Sephiroph, Zack and Vincent went roving. '''March 2012: Chocobo gave birth to Fran, Vaan and Balthier. Two encounters with Thermopylae and one with Lemurs. April 2012: Tifa aborted. EJ, Cloud, Sepheroph, Zack, Vincent and Cid went roving. Two encounters with Lemurs. May 2012: '''EJ, Cloud, Zack, Cid and Barret went roving. One encounter with Thermopylae and Lemurs '''June 2012: EJ, Cloud, Sepheroph, Zack, Vincent, Cid and Barret left the group and joined the Sioux. Lago, Shift, Soulero, Marbury, Japillow and Blitz joined the group. Largo became the dominant male. July 2012: '''One encounrer with Sioux. '''August 2012: Chocobo was pregnant. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Merlene were evicted. Two encounter with Lemurs. September 2012: Chocobo gave birth to Squall, Rinoa and Quistis. One encounter with Sioux and Lemurs. October 2012: Shift, Soulero, Marbury, Japillow and Blitz went roving. Two encounters with Werewolves. November 2012: '''Chocobo and Tifa were pregnant. Tifa and Aerith were evicted. Two encounters with Lemurs. '''December 2012: '''Tifa lost her litter. Chocobo was pregnant. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Hope were evicted and left the group. '''Janaury 2013: Chcocobo gave birth to Irvine, Ultimecia, Seifer, Selphie and Zell. February 2013: '''Marbury, Japillow and Blitz went roving. Two encounters with Buccaneers. '''March 2013: '''Shift, Soulero, Marbury, Japillow, Blitz, Szach and Snow went roving. '''April 2013: '''Chocobo was pregnant. Marlene, Lightning, Oerda and Fran were evicted. '''May 2013: '''Chocobo gave birth to Luguna, Kiros, Ward, Edea, Ellone and Adel. '''June 2013: '''Soulero, Marbury, Japillow, Snow and Vaan went roving. '''July 2013: '''Fran aborted. Group split, Lightning, Oerda, Fran, Shift, Soulero, Szach, Vaan, Quistis, Selphie, Ward, Edea and Ellone split grom the group and spent three days apart before rejoining. '''August 2013: Chocobo was pregnant. Marlene was evicted. September 2013: '''Chocobo aborted and died. Marlene became the new dominant female. '''October 2013: Japillow, Malbury, Blitz, Snow and Baltier went roving. November 2013: Marlene was pregnant. Lightning, Oedra and Fran were evicted and left the group. Japillow, Malbury, Blitz, Snow, Balthier and Squall went roving. December 2013: Marlene gave birth to VCOP033, Angela and Trabia. Janaury 2014: '''VCOP033 was predated. '''February 2014: Shift, Soulero, Japillow, Malbury, Blitz, Snow, Szach, Vaan, Baltier and Squall went roving. '''March 2014: '''Marlene was pregnant. Rinoa and Quistis were evicted. Japillow, Malbury, Blitz and Snow left the group and disappeared. '''April 2014: '''Marlene gave birth to VCOF036 and VCOM037. '''May 2014: '''Lavern and Tray visited. Two encounters with Vipers. '''June 2014: '''Marlene and Quistis were pregnant. Shift, Soulero, Sazh, Vaan, Baltier and Squall went roving. '''July 2014: '''Quistis lost her litter. Marlene aborted. Rinoa was pregnant. '''August 2014: '''Rinoa gave birth to VCOP038, VCOP039 and VCO040. Soulero, Sazh, Vaan and Baltier left the group and joined the Vipers '''Setpember 2014: '''Marlene was pregnant again. Quistis was evicted and Last Seen. VCOP039 was predated. Category:Meerkat Mobs